


She Said Yes

by agent_reynolds



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: AU, F/F, Meet-Cute, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 12:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13146387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_reynolds/pseuds/agent_reynolds
Summary: When Trini gets a call from an unknown number, she expects it to be Zack trying to find his own phone. What she gets is the person who took her and Zack's old place after they moved out, with some of Trini's mail. Who knew that the painfully slow speed of the post office could lead you running to your destiny?





	She Said Yes

**Author's Note:**

> I heard a country song I used to really like recently, and this came out of it. Enjoy!

Two weeks ago was the last time Trini’s phone alerted her of anything more than a text message. Trini didn’t get many phone calls. Mostly just from her mom, and occasionally Zack if he wasn’t in the apartment and needed something. So when her ringtone actually started playing, Trini almost fell off the couch, the book she was reading going flying over her head. Her frustration at the jingly tune only multiplied when she thought about trying to find her place in her book again.

 

Snatching the phone from the table next to her, she saw an unknown number flash across the screen. She considered not answering before she thought about that day only a couple weeks ago when Zack had left his phone in the apartment when he went out to buy groceries, only to ask someone at the store to use their phone so he could ask Trini what flavor ice cream she wanted. The boy was useless.

 

With that in mind, she swiped to answer the call. “What?”

 

There was a moment of silence on the other end before Trini heard the response. She was not expecting the person on the other end to be surprised by her lack of politeness. She was also not expecting that person to be female.

 

“Um…is this Trinity Gomez?”

 

Trini blinked in surprise before answering, “Uh, yes? Who is this?”

 

“My name is Kim, and I just moved into my new apartment and there’s mail here for you. I talked to the landlord, though he wasn’t very helpful, he just gave me your number. Said you used to live here.”

 

A sigh and a roll of her eyes were Trini’s first response. That man never been good at his job. “If it’s just ads or something you can just toss it out.”

 

“Well, most of it is, but there is one here from a June Gomez? Family of yours, I guess?”

 

Trini jumped up from the couch, “My mom mailed me something? Shit.”

 

“Yeah, it’s a flat box with a letter taped on it.”

 

“Okay, well I’m going to need that, like yesterday.”

 

“Alright, well, I can send it to you or something?”

 

“No time for that. Are you going to be leaving anytime in the next, like, twenty minutes?”

 

“No, I mean I didn’t—“

 

“Good. I’m going to come by and pick it up.”

 

Trini was already halfway through putting her shoes on and trying to find her keys. She almost fell over trying to get her second shoe on, bracing herself on the wall and steadying the phone with her cheek and shoulder. She almost missed Kim’s confirmation. “Okay then. I’ll be here, I guess.”

 

Trini slammed the door behind her with an “I’ll be there in a couple minutes” before hanging up and rushing down the stairs. She threw herself into the driver’s seat of her car and made her way through the familiar streets back to her old apartment. After ten minutes, she whipped into the parking lot and pulled into a spot. Climbing out of her car and up the steps, she found herself in front of the door she needed to be at. Impatiently, she smacked her hand against the slab of wood.

 

Only a few seconds later, Trini almost forgot what she was there for. The door opened to a girl Trini assumed was Kim with a smile on her face. Before Trini could regain any more cognitive function than what was required to think _whoa_ , Kim was speaking. “You must be Trinity.”

 

Trini finally was able to focus, “Trini. I go by Trini.”

 

A nod from Kim, “Alright, Trini. I’ve got whatever your mom sent you in here, come on in.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

Trini looked around at the place she used to live. Not much was different. Different pictures on the walls, none of the clutter that Zack and Trini somehow amassed, a black leather couch in the middle of the room with a bright pink blanket thrown across it. Trini turned back to where Kim had walked to see her bending down to grab the package off the coffee table in front of the couch. Air caught in Trini’s throat at the sight and she started coughing.Kim looked back at her, “You need a drink?”

 

Trini shook her head, “No. I’m good. Thanks.”

 

“Okay. Here you go. If you don’t mind me asking, what’s the rush with this?”

 

Trini grabbed the box and flipped it around in her hands. “This looks like it could be a picture frame.” She looked up long enough to see Kim shrug and nod, “My mom likes to send me stuff sometimes, and then check for it the next time she visits. See if I’m appreciating her generosity or whatever. But she’s supposed to come over to my new place Saturday night for dinner.”

 

Kim chuckled at her, “Well, it’s only Thursday.”

 

“Yes, but her coming over means cleaning and cooking and preparing for the avalanche of questions. It’s a full two day job.”

 

Kim laughed whole-heartedly at that. “I get that. My parents aren’t much better. They call me at least every other week and ask the same questions as if something will change that quickly.”

 

“Exactly!”

 

The pair locked eyes with each other before Kim raised an eyebrow, “What’s the most annoying one they ask you?”

 

That one simple question led to another, which led to the two of them sitting on the couch, which led to them not noticing as the sun sank lower in the sky. It wasn’t until Trini’s ringtone blared out through the room that they stopped speaking. She pulled her phone out after apologizing to Kim to see Zack’s face on her screen. Answering the call, she rolled her eyes, “What do you want Zack?”

 

“I’m just curious where you are.”

 

“Why? Can’t figure out how to turn the oven on?”

 

“You say that as if you cook more than I do, which…no. Also, I ate dinner like three hours ago.”

 

“That’s a bit early, grandpa.”

 

“I mean, not really. Five-thirty is pretty normal I think.”

 

“Five—what?” Trini pulled the phone away from her ear to check the time. It was, in fact, past eight. “Oh.”

 

“Yeah, oh. So where are you? You’re never out of the apartment for this long.”

 

“I had to go pick something up. I’ll be back in a bit.”

 

“Alright. I just got worried that the little homebody got lost.”

 

Trini hung up on his laugh. She looked over at Kim to see her glancing at her phone as well. “It’s apparently gotten late. Sorry for all this.”

 

Kim stood up, “No, I’m sorry for keeping you here this long. You’ve got a visiting mom to prep for.”

 

With a laugh, both girls moved toward the door. Trini opened it up and stepped out. “Thanks for letting me know about the mail.”

 

“It’s no problem. Thanks for talking with me, it was nice meeting you.”

 

Trini nodded at her, “You too.”

 

She turned to leave, but paused. There were two sides of her pulling Trini in two totally different directions. Quickly though, one side won out. She turned back toward the door. “Hey Kim, um, could we maybe do this again? Not the mail thing, but the talking thing?”

 

Kim huffed out a laugh, “Yeah. I’d like that.”

 

Trini was stunned for a second, “Wow. Okay, yeah.”

 

Kim smiled shyly at her, “When are you free?”

 

Trini hesitated, “Well, I don’t _have_ to be anywhere right now. There’s a Krispy Kreme right around the corner and I could go for a snack.”

 

Kim’s smile brightened as she slid her shoes on and followed Trini down the stairs.

 

* * *

 

Eight months in and that picture frame was still sitting in Zack and Trini’s living room. Now though, it held a picture of Trini piggybacking Kim in an amusement park, Kim smiling at the camera with Trini’s beanie falling from the top of her head into her face and Trini grinning up at her. It was the only picture that Trini put out in the apartment, Zack having decorated everything else.

 

Eight months in and Trini’s mom was now holding that picture frame. June was gazing down at it when Trini came into the living room with two glasses. She put the glasses down on the end table and took a deep breath before turning to her mom. June looked up at Trini and then back at the picture, “What’s her name?”

 

“Kim.”

 

“Hmm. She’s pretty. She’s your…girlfriend?”

 

Trini clenched her eyes took another breath, “Yeah mom, she is. About six months now.”

 

June hummed, put the frame back where she found it, and moved to sit on the couch. “When can I meet her?”

 

Trini bashed her shin against the side of the couch from jumping in surprise. “What?”

 

“I’d like to meet her. You’ve been dating for a while, I figure I should meet her at some point.”

 

Trini sat down next to her mom and rubbed her shin. “You want to meet my girlfriend?”

 

June swallowed and nodded, “I know it took a long time for me to…understand your preferences. But I would like to meet her.”

 

Trini had to look away and blink, “I’ll—I’ll check with Kim and see when we could all meet up.”

 

The room was quiet for a second before June spoke up again, “Do you love her?”

 

Trini’s breath caught at the question. “Yeah. Yeah I do, mom.”

 

“How did you know?”

 

“Mom! I—I just did.” Trini couldn’t help but let a smile slip through, “It’s just like, I don’t know, breathing. It just happened, you know? We went out a couple times and I just knew.”

 

Trini felt her mom’s hand on her knee, “I can’t wait to meet her.”

 

The next Saturday the three of them sat at a restaurant for an only slightly less than awkward dinner. It went better than Trini expected, and when the night was over and she was hugging her mom goodbye she felt a hand push into the pocket of her leather jacket. The curiosity was eating at her, but she waited until after she dropped Kim off and got back into her own place to check what her mom had felt the need to sneak to her. Shoving her hand into that pocket, she found a square box. Her heart rate jumped as she ran her fingers across it and pulled it out. Looking down she saw a box that had sat in her mom’s room for as long as Trini could remember. Trini couldn’t breath as she popped it open and saw the glint of a diamond on the inside.

 

 

* * *

 

 

One year and three months since Kim had asked Trini to officially be her girlfriend and now it was Trini’s turn. It was Trini’s turn and she couldn’t keep her hands from shaking. Zack had patted her on the shoulder with a grin as he left the apartment, saying he didn’t want to have to hear tonight’s celebration. There might not be a celebration if Trini couldn’t get her act together, and her breathing under control.

 

Trini could never remember being this nervous. Not when she came out to her parents, not when her mom met Kim, not when she met Kim’s parents for the first time, not ever. She couldn’t stop herself from pulling at the sleeves of her blazer. She stopped pacing her living room and ran into the bathroom.

 

Staring into the mirror, she checked her outfit. Her hair pulled into the braids she knows Kim likes, her black blazer partially covering up her pale yellow dress shirt, and the black dress pants that she bought last week just for this night. Trini turned the water on in the sink to splash her face, before thinking better of it, for her makeup’s sake.

 

After a deep breath and a glare into her reflection’s eyes, Trini heard a knock on the door. She went from glaring to wide-eyed instantly. Her hand went to the inside pocket of her blazer, feeling for the box that should be there. Curling her fingers around the box, she shook her head and tried to steady her breathing and her hands. It was going to be a long night.

 

The front door was standing ominously on the other side of the apartment. Trini moved to it and gripped the handle tighter and for longer than she needed to. Slowly pulling the door open, she saw Kim standing in front of her, wearing a flowing pink dress and holding a bouquet of flowers. Kim was smiling widely, as she stepped past Trini and into the apartment. “Het Trin.” Kim greeted with a kiss.

 

Trini licked her lips, “Hey Kimmy.”

 

Kim thrust the flowers at Trini, “I brought these for you. I figured with you taking me out on the expensive date, I could do a little something for you.”

 

Trini smiled as she took them and wandered into the kitchen to find something to put them in. Once she managed to do that, she came back into the living room to see Kim leaning back into the couch like she lived there. At Trini’s chuckle, Kim opened her eyes and stood up. The couple met each other in the middle of the living room and shared a quick kiss. With their arms wrapped around each other, Trini looked up at her girlfriend. “Kim, do you believe in fate?”

 

Kim tilted her head, “I mean, yeah. I guess I do. Why?”

 

“I never did. And, God this sounds like such a cliché, but you kind of changed that.”

 

“I did?”

 

“Yeah. You moving into my old place, getting my mail, me falling in love with you. It all feels like it always was going to happen, you know?”

 

“I think so. I also think that I’ve never heard you talk this much at one time.” Kim giggled at her.

 

Trini smiled at the noise and at the look in Kim’s eyes, “God, I love you.”

 

Kim’s laughter ended and she had a small, private smile on her face. “I love you too, Trin.”

 

Trini stepped back out of Kim’s arms, “Fuck it, I can’t wait.”

 

Kim furrowed her brow at Trini’s comment, “What do you mean?”

 

Trini clenched her fists and reached into her pocket. She looked up at Kim and met her eyes. “Kimberly Ann Hart…I had a full speech prepared but I can’t remember a damn word of it right now. I just know that I love you so much and—and…” Trini couldn’t find any more words so she just dropped to one knee and pulled the box out of her pocket, flipping it open. “Will you marry me?”

 

Their eyes never left each other through Trini’s rambling words, but after the question was popped Kim’s eyes darted from Trini’s down to the ring and then back up. By the time their eyes met again, Kim’s were filled with unshed tears. “Yes! Yes, I’ll marry you! Yes!”

 

Trini couldn’t adjust in time to keep upright when Kim dove at her and wrapped her arms around Trini’s body. The ring nearly popped out of her hand, but Trini managed to keep ahold of it. After getting her leg out from being trapped underneath her, Trini pulled Kim tighter against her and pressed kisses into her hair. Kim eventually separated herself from Trini and waved her left hand in Trini’s face. Trini caught the hand and, her own hand shaking the entire time, managed to slide the ring onto Kim’s fourth finger.

 

Kim stared at the ring for a moment before kissing Trini, hard. When they broke apart, Kim was grinning like a madwoman. “Trini, we’re going to get married.”

 

It was whispered, but it still echoed in Trini’s ears, a smile similar to Kim’s breaking out with a laugh. “Wow. We’re getting married.”

 

Kim shook her head in amusement, “When? When do I get to call you my wife?”

 

The title shot electricity through Trini’s entire being, she looked up at Kim with the most serious expression the other girl had ever seen on her girlfriend. “Right now. Let’s just do it right now.”

 

Kim stared at her before laughing, “I’d love to, I really would. But it’s after seven on a Saturday night, I don’t think we could find someone to marry us. Plus, your mom would kill us both if we got married without her.”

 

Trini groaned and laid her head on Kim’s shoulder, “Way to kill the mood, bringing my mom into this.”

 

Kim laughed so hard she had trouble staying seated upright, even while she was leaning into Trini. “I promise I’ll find a way to bring the mood back. Another thing I promise,” She pulled Trini up to look deeply into her eyes, “We are going to get married as soon as possible. Because as much as I like the idea of you being my fiancée, I love the idea of being able to call you my wife so much more.”

 

Trini felt that shock again and hoped that it would never go away. “Okay, deal.”

 

They smiled at each other and kissed to seal it, “Deal. Now let’s call around to see how soon we can do this.” They kissed again, “But parents first, there’s no way I want to hear about them not being the first calls for the rest of our lives.”

 

Trini breathed out a laugh before reaching for her phone, “Fine. This, then celebrating, then getting married.”

 

“Yes. That plan is perfect. Yes.” Kim leaned in to kiss Trini again, “Wait, what about our date? Didn’t you have reservations?”

 

Trini just leaned back into Kim’s lips, “Screw it, we’ve got more important things to do.”

 

With their nice clothes wrinkled and smiles on their faces, both girls pulled out their phones to prepare for the shortest engagement they could manage.


End file.
